


As The World Falls Down

by DiosBizarreAdventures (Hufflepuff_Scamander)



Series: DioPucci Week 2019 [4]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Diopucci Week 2019, Implied Sexual Content, Labyrinth References, M/M, Pining, Power Dynamics, Romantic Gestures, Song Lyrics, diopucciweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Scamander/pseuds/DiosBizarreAdventures
Summary: For as much power as DIO had over Enrico, Enrico had every bit as much power over him.





	As The World Falls Down

DIO hadn't intended for his relationship with Enrico Pucci to go farther than friendship; at first he had only pursued friendship with the young would-be Priest to further his own ambitions. Enrico had been intended to be his living conscious, the one that would steer him back on track if he ever went crazy and veered off it.

Oh, DIO should have _known_ that wouldn't be the case the minute he looked into those dark, beautiful brown eyes with long, blond lashes. He knew that Gravity had pushed them together, that it had caused them to meet… but he had no idea just how _deep_ he would fall.

_There's such a sad love_  
_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_  
_Open and closed within your eyes_  
_I’ll place the sky within your eyes_

Enrico had come to him just after he lost his beloved sister, as he knew he would. DIO had been intrigued by how someone so young could be so sad, but also had so much _strength_. Enrico’s curiosity was unquenchable, and he also had a brilliant mind to go with it. 

Enrico Pucci was the man who would help DIO recreate the universe in his image. They would attain Heaven… _together_.

_There's such a fooled heart_  
_Beatin' so fast_  
_In search of new dreams_  
_A love that will last_  
_Within your heart_  
_I'll place the moon_  
_Within your heart_

  
~★~

He and Enrico would spend hours talking about philosophy, science, and all sorts of topics that would seem downright mundane to most… anything Enrico wished to ask, DIO would answer. He found himself quite enjoying these talks… the way that Enrico would smile so earnestly at him, they way that his eyes would light up whenever DIO would indulge him.

DIO would often have to keep himself from staring too long when a sliver of tantalizing flesh would show through Enrico’s modest sweaters. Even just seeing a bit of his friend's flesh would make a flame of desire rise up in DIO, it was maddening.

DIO tried to seduce Enrico in the beginning just to test the younger man’s resolve… or at least, that is what DIO _told_ himself. DIO would whisper sweet words in Enrico’s ear, words meant to tempt and tease, offering him whatever his heart may desire.

Every time, Enrico would just smile and brush him off, citing his duties and loyalty to God as reasons. Enrico’s discipline was unshakable it seemed, and in a way, DIO found it admirable. It also just made DIO want to break him even _more_.

Most would have fallen over heels by now, would have succumbed to his charms. But not his dear Enrico, with his chaste ways and his perfect self control… DIO found that both infuriating and exhilarating.

Enrico’s eyes could be so _cruel_, just as he could be so cruel.

_As the pain sweeps through,_  
_Makes no sense for you_  
_Every thrill is gone_  
_Wasn't too much fun at all,_  
_But I'll be there for you_  
_As the world falls down_

  
~★~

For DIO, the hardest part of his friendship with Enrico is when Enrico would _leave_. His dear friend would inevitably have to go back to Georgia, and every time Enrico would say goodbye and fly back home, DIO’s heart would ache just a bit more each time.

There was something about Enrico that made him feel _tender_, that made him want to touch him gently. He imagined leaving soft kisses on dark, feverish skin with his cold, pale lips, sucking on the younger man's neck enough to leave a bruise… to mark him as _his_.

DIO’s felt an increasingly growing ache at his very core, a _hunger_: one that no amount of fucking or feeding could sate. Over time, he found himself growing even hungrier, even more dissatisfied. More and more often, his thoughts would trail off to Enrico, he would think about him constantly.

DIO began to worry if this attraction was becoming an _obsession_.

_Falling_  
_Falling down_  
_Falling in love_

  
~★~

  
"I love you as I love God.” Enrico had told him. DIO had tested him once again; this time he had tested his dear friend’s loyalty… and to his immense relief, and delight, Enrico had passed.

DIO had pulled a bone out of himself, given it to Enrico and laid in in his palm. He had meant it as a token of his apology.

“Wherever you go… I will give you power…” DIO had told Enrico.

Enrico looked up at him questioningly. “What is it?” He asked.

DIO smiled softly, laying a hand over Enrico’s. “It's a bone… nothing more. It will help you attain Heaven. I wouldn't give this to just anyone… this gift isn't just for any man.”

Enrico looked down at the bone for a moment, and then back up at him, his dark brown eyes glittering.

“Thank you Dio… I'm honored.” the younger man’s voice filled with reverence.

“Everything I've done, I've done for _you_.” The vampire murmured. “I move the stars for no one… no one else except for you.”

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_  
_I'll spin you Valentine evenings_  
_Though we're strangers 'til now,_  
_We're choosing the path_  
_Between the stars_  
_I'll leave my love_  
_Between the stars_

His fiery eyes stared deeply into Enrico’s, staring into the depths into his very soul. Enrico stared back just as deeply. The air was heavy with tension. Enrico abruptly rose up, he wasn't nearly as tall as DIO, but DIO anticipated his next move nonetheless.

“I just said I love you…” Enrico said softly, his voice nearly a whisper. “Do you feel the same about me?”

“_Yes_…” DIO sighed shakily, grabbing a hold of Enrico’s face in his two hands, his eyes burning with a wild passion. Of _course_ he loved Enrico… this was the man who turned his world, the _only_ one that had ever been able to.

“Enrico… you have no idea what I would do for you. I would reorder time itself, I would turn the world upside down for you.” DIO looked downright _lovesick_.

_Just fear me. Love me. Do as I ask, and I shall be your **slave**._

Enrico said nothing, he just stood up on his tippy toes and gave DIO a soft kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, DIO could see love reflected in the younger man’s eyes. DIO bent down and gave Enrico a kiss of his own, deep and passionate. 

Enrico was readily proving to be one of DIO's greatest weaknesses... but he couldn't resist. For as much power as DIO had over Enrico, Enrico had every bit as much power over him.

_As the world falls down, falling_  
_Falling_  
_Falling_  
_Falling in love_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is longer than the last one, and it's from Dio's perspective as promised. This one is the hardest one I've done so far tbh, but writing Dio's perspective and how he thinks was a fun challenge.
> 
> The theme for this one was eighties films, and Labyrinth was one of the options. I love this movie, and I LOVE David Bowie, so of course I had to pick this one. I used lyrics from the song 'As The World Falls Down', which David Bowie recorded for this film. I also used many of the lines that Jareth says, the point of this was to kinda parallel Jareth's feelings for Sarah with Dio's feelings for Enrico... hopefully I did ok at that.


End file.
